One More Chance
by Yuriko
Summary: Usagi breaks free of her birdcage, and she is given the chance to begin anew in an alternate universe. Salior Moon/ DBZ crossover Serena-Usagi/ 17 Chapter 7 is up! ^-^
1. The Royal Boot

General disclaimer. I don not own DBZ or Sailor Moon, I don't have any money so ple-ze don't sue me.   
  
One More Chance  
  
Chapter one  
  
Russet red. The color I had grown to be very fond of in a short amount of time. My body was battered and broken like a rag doll. The living corpse that is suppose to hold the identity of Tsukino Usagi is in ruins, barely alive. I try to take a breath but it comes out raspy and pain fills my chest as I strive to keep the air in my body. The metallic taste of blood keeps coming out of my mouth. Like a fountain a never ending source of water. My body and soul cries for someone to put it out of its misery. Ohh, how I wish I could die. Pain has filled every crevice of my body and soul. Pain from external and internal wounds plaque me. The need to live on, to survive and prove them all wrong is too strong to let me die right now. How my heart fills with the lust to feel their pain and my eyes that were once considered innocent shall never mask feelings again. I shall and must survive.  
  
How it started I shall remember forever. It started out after school at Rei's temple. As usual I was running late. But that was because I couldn't miss the opportunity to flirt with (ANDREW). Practically leaping up the hundreds of stairs at the temple I paused for a moment and walked over to one of the cherry trees. I reached up with my slim white hand and picked 2 blossoms. I put them to my nose and inhaled the sweet aroma of the blossoms. Cherry blossoms were actually my favorite flower not roses. Then I carefully put one blossom onto each side of my head. Taking one glance back at the trees I sighed and started my journey back up the stairs. The next thing I knew was that I was soaring in the air once again. Sometimes I do regret that promise I made with my mother.   
  
"Do you know how late you are?!" Rei started.  
" Wasn't the meeting suppose to start…" But then I got cut off.  
" You're a half hour late. Why are you always late? Couldn't you ever just be on time? I am just so tired of you always ruining our schedules so that you can do what you want." Mamoru sneered.  
"Your such a flake why do we always have to put up with your flaky-ness all the time." Minako cut in.  
"It's not like I ever wanted this job!" I wined.  
" That's exactly the point, if you don't want it then why don't you just quit?" A dark form stated calmly.  
I whirled around to come face to face with Makoto. I saw some movement just below my gaze and followed it. Makoto was cracking her knuckles, a bad habit she had when she was about to deal with someone. I suddenly gulped not wanting to believe that she might do what a voice in my head was telling me. I pushed it out of the way and the scene before me started to unroll. The Senshi my group had me in the middle of their circle. There was no escape. Looking up with pleading eyes for someone to put an end to this confrontation. But every face I looked at turned out to look colder the last. Finally my eyes laid to rest on the aqua haired girl called Ami.   
  
"We have proposed a plan, to eliminate our problem. The little glitch that we have has set us back from eliminating our enemies. How we have decided to deal with this "threat" is to just eradicate it." Ami stated coolly. "So what are we waiting for?"  
  
My eyes widened in wonder on what was going to happen. It just hadn't clicked on who they were going to eliminate. Bright colors, the colors of the inner Senshi planets started to gather and slowly formed a creature. It's color was silver with lightning that kept flashing across its surface.   
  
A voiced filled my right ear suddenly. " Well I guess you had better start running then?" I glanced behind me to find Rei. She then violently started to push me. I fought back wildly. Luck had not been on my side that day. I could not feel the ground beneath my feet and felt myself become airborne. And down the stairs I went with Rei kicking me the whole way down. I gasped and started to cough up blood.  
  
Then Rei's voice was heard again. " Well I suppose this is Ja ne little bunny. I bid you farewell to the next world and the only world the world of the sinned." And I felt cold lips touch my forehead.  
  
"Kill her now!!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
The ground started to rumble. And as I got to my feet I saw that I was in an empty parking lot with an elemental. Feelings of rage and anger and abandonment filled me. As the first strike happened. Twenty minutes later it was all over. There I was with the ability not even to rise my head from the now bloody puddle of blood my head rested in.   
  
*I wish I could start over* was the last thought that went through my mind before my eyes shut for what I thought was forever.  
  
~dream like state~  
a poem resurfaces in my mind from a few years back one that I knew that I would never forget.  
I shall escape,  
Never to return,  
  
Lush and green,  
Always green,  
Lest disease strikes,  
  
A unique smell which can be called pine,   
The bark rough,  
But comforting,  
  
A tree spirit lingers,  
Trapped,  
For all eternity,  
  
Never to go away,  
The one that caused,  
it never wants to let go,  
  
I yearn for a person,  
a person to share my feelings with,  
my problems,  
even my triumphs,  
  
unlike the people who have caged my spirit,  
shackled me down hand and foot,  
brainwashed me,  
made you who I am,  
someone who I can't stand,  
they don't know the real me,  
and never will,  
  
I want to escape,  
Be rid of this slavery,  
This fake smile,  
And even faker personality,  
  
I want to run wild,  
Never to return,  
Go to live,  
In a place they have never heard of,  
And then never return,  
I want to live,  
  
I shall go,  
From the naïve girl I once was,  
To be replaced,  
Into a wise and sophisticated woman,  
  
Jealousy shall rage up in their heart,  
Try to pull me down they will try,  
But I shall never surrender,  
For if I shall,  
An escape shall never happen,  
I will fight even with my dieing breath,  
  
My sanctuary in the trees,  
Shall never be forgotten,  
They shall remain,  
  
For wherever I go,  
I shall feel their breath,  
Upon my neck,  
  
The trees I see in one place,  
Are in heart but not body,  
The trees I see in another world,  
And their spirits shall stay with me forever,  
  
I shall escape,  
Never to return,  
  



	2. Welcome to My World

  
Note for things to come: I'm sure you all want to know what's going to happen in this story so I decided to tell you of a few things that are going to happen. One there is going to be a relationship between 17 (he's changed since you've seen him ^_^) and Serena. The reasoning behind this is that there are way too many fanfics in my opinion that have trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, or Gohan pairing off with Serena. I think that it's alright and all but I just want a couple that hasn't been used that much at all. Number two Serena is going to have to confront the sailor scouts in the story so don't think that they're all out of the picture because they aren't, well just yet. Last but least the outers never did stab Serena in the back so they will be showing up in this story for a few times to help Serena out. P.S.- I greatly appreciate those of you who have been reading this story and have written reviews. I wasn't sure if anyone liked my story. Well anyways enjoy!   
  
  
~In the DBZ world~  
*On top of Kami's outlook*   
  
"Mr. POPO what do you think of meeting an old friend of mine?" Kami said in a raspy voice.  
"Well we haven't had a guest we invited in years. Yes, yes I would love to meet him. It's a he right?" Popo said with a rarely seen shimmer in his eyes.  
Kami clears his throat. "Actually no."  
"What do you mean Kami?" Popo asked while putting down his watering can to face Kami once again.   
"What I mean Mr. Popo is that this person was the incarnation of Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom." Was the answer while Kami observed the earth below him from his outlook.  
"Ohh, royalty then I must get some food ready." Exclaimed the dark form. But before he could take a step backward a hand stopped in his line of vision.  
"That is not needed Mr. Popo." The voice behind him whispered. " This person is in a great deal of mental and physical pain."  
"But why is that?" He inquired.  
"She was just stabbed in the back by the people she thought were her friends."  
"Ohh, my." Was the last thing that came out of his mouth before he covered his mouth with an ebony hand and quickly rushed inside. The namek sighed and started weaving a spell to bring Serena over into the DBZ world.  
  
~a few hour later~  
  
The namek smiled tiredly. " The spell is finally finished." He stated as a white aura pulsed around a human form that was lying on the white tiles. Suddenly the creature's ki shot up to a very high level but then just as quickly as it roe up it vanished. After that happened the aura around it subsided and an image of a beautiful young woman lay in its place. The woman seemed to look perfectly well but blood stained every inch of her clothes.  
* I wonder what she's been through.* The god thought.  
The blonde haired beauty started to move but then was still after she had moved onto her back.  
  
~The next day~  
  
The first thing I was aware of that I was on something that was warm and comfortable and not cold and hard like concrete. As that thought ran through my mind I slowly remembered what had happened the day before with the scouts. A wave of sadness soon lifted me away for a while and when I came around again I could feel the sun on my closed eyelids. I slowly woke myself up although my body protested every movement I did. I will confront the scouts was the only thought I had that gave me the strength to get up. As I peered around at my surroundings I soon realized that I had no clue where I was. I gasped in awe at the room I was in. It was beautiful. Crystals and gems were hung everywhere. I frowned at this and wondered if I was dead. I turned around my golden hair loose from its usual hair style became airborne as I turned around. Behind me was a huge king sized bed with a canopy and orange and yellow gauzy covers lay comfortably on the bed. It was un ruffled even though I slept on it. I shrugged at it and put it to the back of my mind I would think about that later.  
  
To the left of me, about 10 feet away behind a mahogany coffee table with a fountain on it. A portrait of my mother and father of the moon kingdom rested on the wall. Awed by the detail of the picture I slowly walked up to it. *What in the world was a picture of the old moon kingdom doing here?* I wondered to myself. The picture was taken in the royal garden under a canopy of flowers that reached up as far as the eye could see. The paint was slowly chipping off on parts of the picture like it had been here for a long time. Behind my mother stood my tree, the tree that Endymon and I used to meet under at night and lay under. I clinched my fist to restrain myself from making a hole in the picture to rid myself of his image, that backstabbing bastard. But as fast as that anger welled up in me I gazed at the portrait again. A sad smile found its way to my lips at how happy my silver haired purple-eyed mother and my blond haired green-eyed father looked together in that picture before they died.  
  
Slowly a shadow creped up the wall and rested on my mothers face. Frowning about this I turned around slowly and found myself looking up to a towering green old man. Jumping back in shock I found myself pressed up against the wall. * I'm trapped* Raced through my mind. The man smiled easily as if he were greeting an old friend that he hadn't seen in years. The old man backed up and slowly bowed to me, saying to me in a raspy voice "Welcome Princess Serenity to my world."  
  
Sorry guys for the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist putting one right there. J Okay anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while but that was because I had to study for my Japanese quiz. Anyways thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story I appreciate it. I hope you've liked the story so far. Until next time then Ja Ne.  
-Rina   
  



	3. A white room and an hourglass to keep me...

One More Chance  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hello people this is a note from the one writing the story. First off I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews. Anyway getting to the point I suppose you people want to know what series this story takes place in. It starts in the time period of after the cell games and before Gohan meets Videl in high school and when the Z group has to fight Buu. Kami is in this staory because during those 7 unseen years the Dragonballs were gathered, the dragon appeared and a wish was made for KAmi and Piccolo to be able to fuse and unfuse together after performing a ceremony. Kind of like the Fusion-ha ceremonial dance. Well thanks for reading my story hope you enjoy. P.S. Also in about a month I will have an alternate dimension Dragonball Z story starting up in a few weeks I'll have the title of it posted up in the author's note when I write another chapter for this series so check it out.   
-Yuriko*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
White pure and endless white filled my vision as I stepped into another room. A vast endless expanse of room. A huge hourglass shined in the light of an unseen sun. Walking toward it I finally got to see how big it actually was. A smallish house by a princess's stander stood near the now found 3rd wonder of earth.   
  
Slowly I wondered down the white tile steps of the room. As the steps ended the gravity of the room seemed to multiply. Strange as it was I found myself on the floor struggling to get up. Minutes went by as I fought the gravity of the room determined to not give in to the idea of using the crystal. I needed to stop depending on it so much. It was of course what had gotten me in this mess in the first place. If I hadn't found Luna and if I hadn't been so careless as to take that pen I would still be undiscovered. But I would also be missing part of my soul, the part that made the crystal what it was.   
  
Gritting my teeth I pushed my hands up from the floor and got to my knees. Slowly I got myself up from the white porcelain. I had been left alone after Kami he said his name was made his presence known to me. Being too curious for my own good I started exploring around the palace and had come across a room that had appealed to my mind trapping my attention to it. I knocked on the door to make sure that no one was in the room and when I was greeted with silence I slowly opened the door, crossed the threshold and stepped into the appearingly endless room. Gasping at the side I took a few more steps turning my head ever so often. But then the door slammed behind me leaving me in the endless white world.   
  
Panting I wondered if I would ever make it up the stairs again. I tried many times to stand strait up but as time went on it got increasingly difficult for me even to get onto my knees. Sighing in frustration I rubbed my sweat soaked forehead with the backside of my hand. Which traveled up to my scalp and down my now damp locks of hair.   
  
A clear thought went into my mind; I wasn't going to get out of this room today or anytime soon. Grumbling in annoyance I plopped down on my butt and got into a lotus position. Clearing my mind I started to take rhythmic breathes and exhales.  
  
As time faded and the present came and went I felt my frustration and fatigue melt away I was brought to the attention that I still had to come up with a very convincing story to the people that I was to meet in this realm. I certainly did not want a question about Darien to be brought up but I knew that whomever the guardian of this earth knew something about what had happened and would suspect something if I just came up with something totally different than what he knew. Keeping this in mind I slowly started to brew up a conniving story that was almost all true just 'slightly' altered. I smirked at the word slightly and knew that things would never be the same when I got out of here. My smirk melted off my face and was replaced with a scowl.   
  
How had the scouts known how powerful she was? I was careful enough not to mess up in showing how much power I actually possessed so how had they known? Better yet how could they so much energy to make that creature? And how did they stumble across it on the first place? These were all answers that I was going to have to solve before I could confront the scouts again. But one thing was for certain I would make Darien feel what I had felt. My heart had felt like it was going to break apart with the knowledge that the one that I thought had truly loved me just stabbed me in the heart. Blue endless eyes started to shine and promised to drop unshed tears. Slowly one by one tiny specs of water stained the porcelain floor. My heart was breaking just remembering what Darien had done to me. It was pretty ironic I never thought about us breaking up. After all of the time I had spent worrying whether or not his soup was hot enough and now I'm wondering would I be able to restrain myself from shoving something nasty up in his face. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces and I finally broke down as earnest sobs echoed around the room. This was the first time I had actually let it all out the back stabbings that happened to me, and my future husband breaking my heart. Only the walls could hear my cries of pain and my heart or rather what was left of it close up and put a mirror around it. Just the gravity defying white room and me.  



	4. Memories of the Past

Note: Hi (waves maniacally p.s. to much sugar brought on by sitting in places for too long and sugar. I was watching the mummy returns with caffeine Yah!! ) My fellow readers. Here is the next chapter of One More Chance. Enjoy J!  
  
  
One More Chance  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
October 12, 2001  
  
  
Yuriko*  
  
  
Red and pink slowly conquered her vision. She felt herself replay a moment of a now almost forgotten past. It had happened before she had incarnated into the body that she was in presently.   
  
  
  
~*~* Memory*~*~  
  
Light puffs of clouds graced and complimented the white royal garden. There I waited for my friend, a lowly kitchen boy to get done with his shift to meet me. We had for the past 3 ½ years meet at this very spot when dusk settled onto our cream colored paradise. I heard a little shuffling go on by right side. Suppressing the curiosity that forever plagued me I waited for the cause of the noise to present itself to me. A princess was not suppose to creep around like a spy.  
  
Slowly a pair of brown ratty shoes made their way to the fountain in which I sat by. Finally they stopped before me. Slowly I raised my lowered eyes taking in the baggy to large black-cuffed pants that were sprinkled with a dash of flour here and there. The tight shirt of the person was a yellowish white. Flaunted his perfectly sculptured chest. The shirt probably used to be white but since it was worn so excessively it was paper-thin with sweat stains on it. The sleeves were rolled back to the elbows to show well-proportioned muscular arms. As my clear silver eyes made their way up the body again a slim and under fed face showed off well-defined jawbones. The face was ungodly handsome to me as was his whole body and mind.  
  
To others he was just another scrawny handsome faced boy like so many here. Warm deep blue eyes met my gaze stubbornly refusing to be stared down. Smiling lightly I saw a very innocent smile slowly cover his face.   
  
" Am I late?" a husky smooth voice purred in my ear. At some point he had sat down.   
  
" Not at all, I actually got here early." I responded.  
  
"Shall we go to the observatory? I heard it closes on Fridays an hour before evening."  
A smile just dressed its self on my face. I always felt safe near him. Taking my smile as a yes he stood up only to offer his tanned arm. Lightly I gave him my arm to be gently pulled up. Slowly we walked on the path that led to the observatory, talking about earth. As we talked on that subject we slowly changed subjects one that I still remember because of an odd look that quickly littered his face. " Hikaru (HEE-KAH-RUU), I am to be married off." I blurted out."   
  
A very surprised look jumped onto his face. " What!!!…When did you find out?"  
  
" Just this morning, his na..name is Prince Endymon of the lands called Kailua, Kaneohe and Waianae sorry couldn't resist. Hehehe some tropical place in the Pacific Ocean." I whispered.  
  
"Do you know why you were engaged to me.. ohh, I mean him?" He quickly covered up.  
  
" My father said that he would be a good ally and was a very trustworthy person. It is sad though…."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That I'm to be married to a person who I have never met. What if I don't like him?" I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I'm sure that you will get along with him. Maybe you've already met him before." My ebony haired friend said comfortingly and rested his hands on me.  
  
"You always do know what to say to make me feel better." I said though half the sentence was muffled by me talking into his shirt as I hugged him.  
  
"That is what friends are for." I heard him say as his chest vibrated with every syllable he spoke. Then I closed my eyes. When I opened them another piece of my memory was already playing.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" an ecstatic well dressed beautiful women said as she jumped into a very strong pair of a man's arms.  
  
" I didn't know what you would say if I told you." The handsome, affluent looking man said and passionately kissed the blond woman who had jumped into his arms like a cat and catnip. Making her cheeks turn a bright red.   
  
"Someone might be watching." She mumbled.  
  
"Like who? Every encounter we have had has been met with adulation." He gave a heart-melting smile that he gave secretly so many times.  
  
"If only you had told me all those years ago then I wouldn't have fretted so much." The silky voiced princess exclaimed.  
  
"I wanted it so much to be a surprise."  
  
  
"What have we got here, two little love birds?" A vile thing voiced as a complacent smile tugged on it's face.  
  
"Beryl." The black and blonde hair pair growled.  
~*~*~*~*  
And that was it I fell on the floor of the hyperbolic time chamber. My eyes closed as I tried to get some air into my oxygen-starved body. A bright flash penetrated my closed eye lids as a shattering sound filled my ears. What now I wondered. Forcing my eyes open I saw what remained of the imperium silver crystal.  
  
"No…" I thought. "This can't be happening"  
  
a voice cut threw my mental screams. " Find the one that not be human, neon green shall distinguish him. Find him and soon you shall be whole." The voice whispered that originated from the light blue and silver smoke. Then the smoke wrapped into a narrow column and slammed into my chest knocking me onto my back by the sheer power of it. Untamed wild, passionate, good feeling energy ran up my body spreading out evenly entirely through out. Before my eyes feel shut again I felt the energy working it's way into my brain, but also I heard the sound of a door squealing open.   
  
  
  



	5. A New Home

One More Chance  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
December 25th, 2001  
  
  
  
Yuriko*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry I have not written a chapter for a few months but I have been kind of stumped on what to do next. Well someone wrote a review a while ago asking some questions I should have tried to clear up. So here is what the reviewer wrote and my response. By the way if you are unsure of what is going on by all means send me a message at rina_qt_chan@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
yuriko*,  
  
I can't believe what had just happened in the first chapter. Tell me you made  
  
this up. Because I know for a fact that Mamoru and the Sailor Senshi would  
  
never attempt to kill Usagi. Something just isn't right. So I have these 5  
  
questions to give you at this time. 1. What will the plot of this fanfic be?  
  
2. What happened to Usagi after the ground started to rumble and with that  
  
creature? 3. How will Usagi be brought back? 4. Where will she end up? 5.  
  
What was going on in that dream like state she was in? Be sure to answer  
  
these. I will have a few more later on, probably as this fanfic starts to  
  
progress some more.  
  
Nick Johnson  
  
NICK190843@AOL.COM  
  
  
  
  
  
Reply  
  
1.This is a fan fiction and usually the author just writes down the beginning of a story on a thought she/ he had been harboring for a while. In this case what was going through my mind was what was happening during the first chapter of this fic. (  
  
2. The creature was an elemental created by the scouts. The scouts must have put a lot of time into mastering and controlling that creature for it to listen to them and not turn on it's mistresses. The ground rumbling was a result of all of the energy that was being harbored by the scouts.  
  
3. I'm not sure what you mean by "Will Usagi be brought back?" If you mean will she be alive by the end of this fic. I hope so she is the main character. But if you mean will she go back to the world she came from I doubt it.  
  
The dream like states she goes into periodically in this fic is her remembering things from her past incarnations.  
  
Well I hope I helped you out by telling you this. Hope to hear from you another time.  
  
- Yuriko*  
  
Thank you now let's move onto the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Usagi's Point of View*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
I moaned, I felt as if something had split my brain in half. But I could not remember what exactly had happened. I sighed, "Just my luck." I muttered to myself. "Getting knocked out my unseen forces, I must have accidentally cursed myself by eating those offerings that Rei had put on her great grandmother's grave." Shaking my head with a sad and amused smile on my face just thinking about how my stupidity had gotten me trouble with creatures of higher position. Sighing again I realized that I was still on the clean pearl white tiled floor of the room 'if it could be called a room' I had resided in for a few months.  
  
  
  
Stretching my body in a very cat like way I managed to get out all of the kinks that took foot when I had napped on the floor. 'The tiling is an obvious work of art but it was not made to be slept on.' I thought to myself as I slowly massaged my neck. 'Well let's see if the all forbidding door will finally let me out.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Kami*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly because of the muscle injuries the blonde haired angel girl had attained she made her way to her destination. Her destination was the mahogany gateway which to the outside world, the world of Gaea. Little did she know that after she had walked out of the door she would be taking a tremendous step to her new life. There she abandoned the quite, peaceful carefree room for the adventurous lively world that was just beyond my lookout.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* 6 months later*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just because that pathetic excuse for a god asked for you to stay here does not mean you don't have to earn your keep. How you are going to earn it is sparring with me everyday and not just whenever the hell you decide to. So stop sniffling about that scratch on your hand and get down here." Vegeta barked.  
  
'Vegeta was not to happy with me in the least. I think it was because last week he had figured out I was going to pull a prank on him. So if I trained with him everyday he figured he would be able to keep an eye on me.' I chuckled quietly to myself. 'Little did he know that my mischief making would be done tonight.' With an evil smirk I walked back into the gravity chamber with Vegeta trailing behind me.  
  
  
  
"Now let's get back to training." Vegeta said half muffled due to the explosion caused by him unleashing a ki blast. I smiled, this was not going to be hard at all, due to the 9 plus months I spend in what I now know is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Immediately I took a defensive stance to eliminate some off the force of one of Vegeta's routines, which consisted screw kick, flip, Big Bang Attack, and powering up. I had given this the name half done because after he always did this he left himself open. Off I went with a flip my spiral fist attack landed strait in the middle of his abdominal muscles. Vegeta gave me an evil glare as to say now your dead. 'Wups, is it to late to take back that attack.' I thought to myself as I saw the huge world-renowned Kamehameha blast come toward me.  
  
  
  
And on the battle raged only to end in a stalemate. Snores could be heard softly in the distance as both of the little warriors had fallen asleep in exhaustion in the gravity room. Both wore almost none existent blue training suits. Even though what remained of them was scorched with burn marks the two were barely even marred. The winner of this battle will have to be decided another day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	6. A midnight conversation with the window

A midnight conversation with the window  
  
February 10, 2002  
  
A gust of bone chilling wind coming from a fogged up cracked window caressed my hair. I smiled and walked over to the source of the draft, which was from a window that was going to be repaired tomorrow by a repairman. Just earlier today Vegeta had made his all to well-known exit. Through the wall.  
  
`Saiyans, can't go through a door like a normal person. Wait a moment they aren't normal.' I hit my head against the window.  
  
`Who am I calling normal?' I wondered to myself. `Everyone I know here are not normal. Especially Vegeta and Bulma those two are the most mentally screwed up people I think that I will ever know.'  
  
"Those two cannot be in each others company for 15 minutes without yelling at each other. Does that make them a perfect couple or a screwed up couple?" I said aloud.  
  
"Both" a low smooth voice whispered in my ear tickling it with the stranger's warm breath. I jumped up and turned around quickly. But was greeted with an empty hallway. A forlorn silver, long and desolate hallway. It beckoned for me to search it. I listened to the voice and warily I made my way to the end of the hallway. The only noise that was heard was the quiet rustle of my dove colored satin nightgown. I arrived at the end of the hallway that split into two hallways. Casting a glance both ways I decided to go down the right hallway.  
  
`Usagi, there is nothing here you are just being your suspicious self again.' I chided myself. Taking a deep breath and exhaled letting all my tension with it. The exhaled breath created a little cloud before rising and disappearing near the ceiling.  
  
"Winter" I grumbled. "Can't live with it, can't live without it." With that I spun on my heel and turned around and started to step forward but was greeted with a muscular chest. I jumped back and crouched into a fighter's stance.  
  
"Who are you?" I heard myself say.  
  
"Never be off your guard because your enemy will take advantage of you."  
  
"Are you my enemy then?" I asked.  
  
"Nay." Was the response.  
  
`The same voice. I have heard it before somewhere but where?' I thought to myself. `It's so familiar yet different'  
  
"Nay? What type of answer is that?"  
  
"An answer to a ladies question." The same familiar voice whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Blunt aren't you?" The voice laughed lightly. "If you should know I was....taking care of some business of sorts."  
  
"My ears still have not received your name."  
  
"Nor have mine, yours."  
  
"My name is Serenity." I said as I slowly got out of my fighter's stance. I sensed something familiar about him.  
  
"No, that is not your name."  
  
"What? Well what is my name then, all knowing one." I muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Your name..."  
  
"Yes" Trying to encourage the stranger to continue.  
  
"Is Usagi" The man's velvety voice seemed to be as smooth as water. Making me weak on my knees although I could not see his face. The moonlight was coming from being him making it nearly impossible to see what he looked like. Although I could see his form was very defined and was at least half a head taller than me.  
  
"Now I must leave." After those words left his lips he ran down the hallway.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled. But was only greeted with the image jumping out of the half damaged window. I rushed to the window and peered outside. To be greeted with a well groomed deserted courtyard. My hands found the handle and I pushed the broken window shut. My hands rested on the handle for a few minutes before I let it go.  
  
"What are you doing brat?" A gruff voice said. I nearly jumped up to the ceiling.  
  
"Vegeta? Is that you." I asked in a timid voice.  
  
"NO it's that stupid fool Kakkarotto." The voice said sarcastically. "Of course it's me. How can you not recognize the future ruler of this pathetic planet?"  
  
`Yep it's him' My brain told me. "I was just looking outside." I said.  
  
"So you enjoy asking the window in whispers to tell you its name?" An amused Vegeta said.  
  
A blood rushed up to my head and a blush stained my cheeks. "N..n.. no."  
  
"And they say I need a councilor because I only want to blow up this planet." He muttered to himself with that he turned into a room half way down the hallway on the left. The sound of a door sliding shut signaled his disappearance.  
  
"I'm never going to live this down am I?" I asked the window. Its only response was to send down a few pieces of shattered glass. "No one was in the hallway to begin with. I mean I couldn't sense his power level." I tried to convince myself while my yellow slipper clad feet made my room. "But you also could not sense Vegeta's." A little voice whispered.  
  
So did you like the chapter? Who do you think the mystery person was? Review please. 


	7. Yamcha's Grand Disaster I

Author Note: Did you ever wonder what made Bulma and Yamcha break up? Well here is the first part of how this relationship tragically ended, with of course a bang or rather the sigh of a roof just before it is about to cave in. Well if you have any questions just e-mail me at Rina_qt_chan@hotmail.com or just put it on your review and I'll try to answer it for you. I know that this chapter does not seem to have anything to do with the story but all will tie in as the story expands, k? -Yuriko* P.S.: The next chapter will be quite bloody so I will be posting two chapters one without the R rating and one with it.  
  
Yamcha's Grand Disaster Part: I  
  
  
  
Music that faintly played the newest rave leaked through the ancient gold ornate door into the hallway. The hallway was as desolate as a graveyard when snowflakes dance exotic ballads beneath a full moon.  
  
Time to start plan 1029 b Yamcha thought with a silent laugh, Wait is it Plan 1030, damn too many much too many plans have ended in disaster.  
  
With renewed determination and vigor to see the plan through he stood up to his full height, shoulders and head strait marched or rather creeped out of the shadows that had been his life, his reality for so long. To abandon them for the light at the end of the cave, he was going to find the truth. Little did he know that it took time for ones eyes to adjust to the light. He was determined to pull his love from the shadows and into the light. He would get Bulma back from Lucifer, by making her see the light about the real Vegeta that was hidden beneath a clever mask of mystery and coldness. (I'm sure you can guess who Yamcha thinks Vegeta really is. You will be able to guess that just to screw Yamcha over I'm going to make Vegeta seem sensitive beneath his mask ( God I just love being a writer sometimes)  
  
His heart wept that Bulma firmly believed in a lie, that He, of all people was cheating on her, the only woman he had ever cared for.  
  
Tracy, at a time was just another name; She was nothing to him just another woman who worshiped him without seeing the real him. If only Bulma knew that. He thought to do her a favor before he left her by paying a visit to her face to face. Now it was the one who had shattered his life into a thousand sharp barbs that stung every moment of his days.  
  
If only I had known that she would have been so delectable in that black and orange negligee I never would have paid her a visit. Was his last thought before he succumbed to that memory that had changed his life, his fairytale forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Wind swept through my black blue hair lovingly, I was on H3 in my new black viper, the one I had gotten for Bulma during one of our fights. What I was doing riding in it would be a story for another time. I swerved gracefully following the curve of the road. During this time I contemplated how I'd break it to her.  
  
"Tracy I have something to tell you. I have a girl whom I've loved since I was 15 to cut matters short I just can't see you fitting into the tapestry of my life. We were never meant to be, we had fun but now its over the fun has left me and I see no reason to keep this relationship that is why I'm terminating it, it's better for the both of us. I'm sure your white knight will come soon and sweep you off your feet." Yamcha said in a monotone, he grimaced as a brackish taste surfaced in his mouth.  
  
"No, I can't say that I can just see her now, big eyes just threatening to spill tears any moment with the quivering lip and the small mouse voice." He sighed in defeat and forcefully slammed his head back into the seat as he drove up into a driveway, causing the car to jerk ever so lightly.  
  
Using one of his callused yet baby soft hands to massage his neck he contemplated scenarios of how to break the news to her. He may have had the courage earlier that day to not just send a card to break it up with her, instead actually go to her house and tell her face to face. Now he was seriously reconsidering.  
  
"Why am I doing this anyways? It's not like we had a relationship to begin with we only shared a few kisses and hugs and A LOT of HEAVY petting." Yamcha stated his case with growing desperation glowing in his eyes to the forlorn looking pink bear. He had won him for Tracy at a fair last month. His eyes started to turn into a glare, a strong muscular hand in a quick gesture snatched the heartbroken creature off the mirror and hurled it into the air. It landed heavily upon the grass. The head was disconnected from its body, yet its eyes still spoke of a prophesy of pain. The type you receive when you are ripped savagely and mercilessly away from your soul mate. The pink mouth was set in a silent scream of anguish, one that could only be heard with the ears of a soul.  
  
A cold shudder of dread ran up his back as he got out of the car, making his way through the dream-like-perfect rose and daffodil garden to the door. There he did not hesitate for a moment as he lifted a hand to rap firmly upon the door.  
  
He was determined to keep Bulma, his one true love and vanquish the imposter. The imposter you made Yamcha. A small voice mocked, laughing a horrible laugh that left his ears buzzing. Light blasted through making the flowers glow a dream-like fae silver as door that opened with a squeal.  
  
Little did Yamcha know that the night would not end as he thought it would. The Z warriors life would fall between his fingers, nothing making sense and scattering like dewdrops in the wind. 


End file.
